thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Orphans
''-Fox to Swan on the Oprhans reputation.'' The Orphans are a fictional New York City gang in 1979. They are a small time outfit that keeps trying to move up by boasting about raids that never happened. At the bottom of the minor leagues, they try to make up for being soft by swarming with numbers; but a crew that can't battle doesn't have much of a future. Their posse only consists of a mere thirty members, making them one of the smallest gangs in New York. History The Orphan's are perhaps the weakest gang in the city, although Sully seems to refuse to this. In fact, the Orphans did not even know of the Gramercy Riffs meeting, thus indicating they are not on the network. Even if the Orphans were on the network, they most likely would not of been able to attend the meeting. Edge of the Saracens stated that only the "heaviest" sets in the city would be at the meeting, though this could of been an exaggeration. Members *Sully (Warlord) *Jesse (Possibly Warchief) *Monk *Hutch *Pike *Bugs *McGee Role On their way back to Coney, The Warriors had to go through the Orphans' turf. Swan explains to them that they were on their way home from the meeting, but their train was stopped because of a fire, so they had to go on foot. Sully was about to let them go until Mercy cut into the conversation and told Sully that doing that is a bad reputation for the Orphans. Sully told the Warriors they had to take of their colors and walk as civilians. Swan tells Sully off and he goes to go get reinforcements. Sully returned with a bunch of Orphans so they can fight, but Swan threw a Molotov cocktail at a car next to them to scare them off and wasted some members, and the Warriors flee to the next station. *The first appearance of the Orphan's in the video game is in Mission 5: Real Heavy Rep. ''When Cleon and his Warriors find out that the Orphan's lied about taking out the Warriors, Cleon takes Fox and the new bloods to Tremont, where they fight several Orphan's and destroys Sully's car. *The Orphan's don't appear again until ''Mission 15: No Permits, No Parley , after the Warriors flee from the Turnbull AC's. Just like in the movie, Sully asks peacefully for the Warriors to take off their vests, but Swan refuses. After a short walk to the next station, Sully will be waiting for the Warriors with all of his Orphan's. Wreck all of Sully and his Orphan's, and move onto the red marker, the following cutscene ending the Orphan's until the final cutscene in the mission. Appearance Mission 5: Real Heavy Rep Mission 15: No Permits, No Parley Trivia *It is unknown what the other Orphans think of their gang - Sully is the only one who has shown feeling for them overall. However, being the Warlord, it is possible he has had an influence on his other Orphans. *It is unknown if The Orphans are actually orphans or just use the name.﻿ *They are one of few gangs that are not part of the Riffs' Network. *In the "Armies of the Night" mini-game, their names are predominantly Jewish. *Filming during the scene with The Orphans was interrupted by a police chase. Gallery orphans.png|Intro the-warriors-20051005060552066.jpg|Logo Category:Gangs